Love You Like a Love Song
Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez & The Scene is featured in Prom-asaurus, the nineteenth episode of Season Three. It is performed by Santana with Brittany and Tina performing backing vocals. The performance is the third to be performed in the episode. Lyrics Santana: It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody Will play on and on Santana with Tina & Brittany: With the best of 'em Santana (Tina & Brittany harmonizing): You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, Incredible Santana with Tina & Brittany: A sinful, miracle, lyrical Santana: You've saved my life again Santana with Tina & Brittany: And I want you to know, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Santana (Tina & Brittany harmonizing): Constantly, Girl, you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe What you do to me You just do to me, Santana with Tina & Brittany: What you do Santana: And it feels like I've been rescued (Tina & Brittany: Rescued) I've been set free (Tina & Brittany: Set free) I am hypnotized (Tina & Brittany: Hypnotized) by your destiny (Tina & Brittany: Destiny) You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... (Tina & Brittany: Are...) And I want you to know baby (Tina & Brittany: I want you to know) Santana with Tina & Brittany: I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you (Santana: I love you) like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song) Santana (Tina & Brittany harmonizing): No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are Santana with Tina and Brittany: A song that goes on Santana: And on... Tina & Brittany: I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Oh... I) I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you) I, I love you (Santana: I love you) like a love song, baby (Santana: Like a love song) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat(Santana: Like a love song) I, I love you like a love song, baby(Santana: I love you like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Yeah... yeah...) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song) Charts Trivia *This is the second time Brittany and Tina are a back-up singers for Prom. They already provided back-up vocals for Blaine in Prom Queen, when he sang I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. *This is the second song for which the lyrics have been changed to fit Brittany and Santana's relationship. Instead of "Boy, you play through my mind" it's "Girl, you play through my mind". The first is I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me). *The refrain was cut from the episode. *A lot of couples are seen kissing during this song. Gallery LYLALSB.png ILYLALS.png ILYLALSB.png LoveYouLikeALoveSongGlee.png lovesongasf.png lovesong1.png lovesong2.png lovesong3.png lovesong4.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs